urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke
"Smoke & Mirrors"' is the debut UK single from Syd Wolfe. Although Syd has her vocals featured on a dance track released previous to this, Smoke & Mirrors is considered Syd's debut single. Song information Smoke & Mirrors was written by Syd and StarGate, who also produced the track. It was recorded in November 2008 and was instantly a favourite at the label. Syd describes the song as "a song about how you feel after a broken relationship and where your head is after the whole breakup. It's a total headfuck". Chart performance Official UK Chart Run: #12 - #10 - #11 -#22 -#25 - #34 - #24 - #25 URAPS Airplay Top 40 Run: #36 - #32 - #18 - #16 - #11 - #22 - #23 - #31 On March 15th, Smoke & Mirrors was certified Silver in recognition of 100,000 sales. As of April 12th, 169,422 copies of Smoke & Mirrors have been sold. Music video Sophie Muller was the director of the music video. Syd played 5 different women, each representing a different emotion. Syd was seen in the video with Black, Brown, Blue, Red and Blonde hair. She had to have her hair dyed for each colour and later revealed how bad it was for her hair and that "I'm not going to do that again in a hurry". The videos locations are an airplane, airport, inside a limo, a mansion and it's garden. The video depicts Syd transitioning from each hair colour as her mood changes. Syd wakes up on a plane, progresses off the plane and into the airport, as she does so her hair changes from her natural colour to a bright blue, with her outfit changing to match the different emotion. Syd is seen "walking" two male dancers as if they are dogs. They then proceed into the car and subsequently drive to a secluded mansion. Once inside Syd and her now 4 dancers perform a dance routine to the song. Syd's mood drastically changes once the chorus is over and runs up the stairs, her hair turns blonde. The second verse shows Syd alone in a bedroom until she is interrupted by 4 faceless male dancers. In shock, Syd runs towards the door and running into 2 of the dancers. Syd, now red haired, enters a dark room and begins to multiply, seemingly being the two dancers she bumped into just seconds earlier. They perform a dance routine to the second chorus. As the chorus comes to an end, the scene changes to a brown haired Syd lying in a room full of fire, smoke and mirrors. As the middle 8 ends, a blue haired Syd runs into the garden to the back of the mansion and a helicopter flies overhead, throwing down a rope for her to climb. She climbs up the rope until the last line in the song, when the rope suddenly snaps and Syd falls to the ground. The shock of the fall wakes Syd up and she is back on the airplane, realising it was all a dream. Track listings UK CD 1: #Smoke & Mirrors (Album Version) # I Can Resist You # Smoke & Mirrors (Instrumental) # Smoke & Mirrors (Video UK CD 2: # Smoke & Mirrors (Album Version) # Smoke & Mirrors (Digital Dogs Remix) # Smoke & Mirrors (Jason Nevins Club Remix) # Smoke & Mirrors (Jody Den Broeder Club Remix) # Smoke & Mirrors (Dave Aude Club Edit) # Smoke & Mirrors (Full Phatt Remix) Category:2009 singles Category:Debut singles